Houses in some geographic locations contain utility equipment and/or appliances, such as pieces of the air conditioning system, water heaters, and the like within the attic of the house. Such equipment is typically bulky and heavy, and thus, maneuvering such equipment into and out of the attic is problematic. Particularly, many attics are accessed using hatch with a narrow ladder system and maneuvering such heavy equipment into and out of the attic can be very difficult. Also, structures within the attic, such as duct work, struts, and the like hinder mobility. Moreover, such equipment and/or appliances can become rusty, corroded, and/or dirty during use, and once removed from the attic are difficult to maneuver through the house without soiling the house and/or scuffing the walls, etc. Thus, there is a need for carrying systems to facilitate the carrying of heavy and bulky equipment into and out of confined spaces such as attics and for maneuvering such equipment into and out of houses without damaging structures within the house.